Lirio en invierno
by Utenarose
Summary: Parecía que no iba a haber nada más tras de aquellas paredes del internado masculino de Seatterfield. Sin embargo, el destino tiene caprichos...[Sorato] Capítulo III ¡Feliz cumpleaños rikasora!
1. Chapter I

**¡Hola! E aquí una de mis ideas. Una historia ambientada en los años 50. Tengo previsto que será un sorato, pero aún falta mucho. Espero que os guste y animaros a seguir leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lirio en invierno**

**Chapter I**

El agua cubría poco a poco su cuerpo quebradizo, avanzando sin tregua despiadadamente. El vestido blanco que llevaba se iba oscureciendo por el contacto con el líquido helado y se pegaba a su figura magra. Su luz desaparecía. Ella intentaba a la desesperada salir de su pozo profundo; gritos casi inaudibles, un alma cansada de luchar y lágrimas mezcladas con magulladuras. No podía, simplemente no podía salvarse. El agua iba llegando a su cuello, lentamente se iba ahogando, sumida en lo recóndito.

Pero estaba dispuesto a sacarla de ahí. En medio de tanta penumbra se acercaba a ella, que lentamente se hundía. Con feroz agonía, intentos fallidos de salvarla, de volver a tenerla. Agarró su mano con una fuerza irreconocible, mientras el agua oscura ya tapaba sus oídos y sus suspiros de desespero quedaban mudos; no tenía fuerzas. Sólo sus ojos afligidos y su mano resbaladiza le quedaban. Sus gritos se perdían en la densidad de la niebla y la inmensidad del espacio, su alma iba tornándose inexistente. Perdía el cielo. Sus manos se separaron y ella se hundió en la sombra. Iba a morir.

Me desperté sobresaltado. Mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y los latidos del corazón frenéticos. Otra vez ese sueño. Sólo era eso, una maldita pesadilla que me atormentaba siempre que mis sentidos abandonaban temporalmente la realidad. No tenía ni idea que era lo que realmente significaba. Un pozo, alguien que se hunde y nuestras manos que se separan. Que asco.

Taichi seguía roncando en su cama, sin inmutarse si quiera. Le envidiaba. Él podía dormir de un tirón toda la santa noche mientras que yo me desvelaba sin remedio con esa pesadilla.

Me levanté de la cama la cual hizo un ruidillo de muelles insoportable. Alguien debería pensar en cambiarnos las camas, debe hacer décadas que permanecen aquí. Y según los directores, la salud del estudiante es vital. Todos son unos falsos con los bolsillos forrados. De esos que cuelan mentiras a los padres argumentando que la magnífica institución a la que van sus hijos les servirá de gran ayuda en su formación mientras se embolsan cantidades insospechadas. Menuda manada de buitres.

Sí, vivía en una especie de internado masculino cursi típicamente inglés, aunque estuviésemos en las afueras de Nueva York, en Thomsen Hill, exactamente. De esos que tienen hiedra por las paredes haciéndolo parecer acogedor y con un gran reloj en el centro del edificio principal, para recordarte que si llegabas tarde te esperaba un cruel castigo.

Cada uno de nosotros compartía la habitación con dos o tres compañeros tarados. Las habitaciones apestaban a naftalina y a calcetín usado. Eran bastante grandes, eso sí. Lo malo de todo esto era que estaba rodeado de tipos con dinero. La mayoría era de esos que aspiraban a ser grandes médicos, abogados, jugadores de ajedrez, o maquiavélicos directores de internado con padres orgullosísimos de sus críos mimados. Si no tenías aspiraciones en Seatterfield no eras nadie. Y yo en esos momento no era nadie. Había suspendido cinco asignaturas del semestre y los peces gordos de Seatterfield especulaban mi posible expulsión. Realmente ni yo sabía cuál era mi papel en esa institución asquerosa para opulentos. Yo no era inteligente ni nada de eso. Mi hermano sí. Mi hermano desde pequeño había sido brillante. Mis padres decían que era superdotado o algo así. Sí, era asombroso. No porque supiera calcular complicadísimas raíces cuadradas a los ocho años, ni por sus habilidades al piano, sino por las magníficas charlas que podías mantener con él. Era sólo una criatura, pero mucho más listo que yo. Listísimo. Siempre podías tener ganas de hablar con él. Llamarle y mantener una conversación con Takeru era posiblemente lo mejor que te podía ocurrir en un día monótono de ésos. Y era muy rubio. Posiblemente más que yo. En casa él tenía su propia butaca, donde se pasaba las horas con un libro o mirando por la ventana y riéndose. A veces nos reíamos con él y a veces no. A veces él se reía sólo; nunca se enfadaba. Takeru tenía una sonrisa inocentemente encantadora de ésas que te enseñan la parte positiva de la vida. No tenía una dentadura perfecta ni nada, pero era increíble como podía influirte una de sus sonrisas. Apostaría lo que sea que si él hubiera estado en Seatterfield superaría con creces a todos esos idiotas creídos. Le gustaba la poesía. Con nueve años se sabía algunos versos de Goethe o Shakespeare, no sé. Murió. Sí, iba a cumplir los diez, cuando la leucemia le mató. Fue un golpe duro. Takeru era el genio de la familia, el chico brillante y encantador, mientras que yo era un analfabeto. Era una criatura estupenda Takeru. Qué pena. Entonces mis padres, ya con varios problemas, decidieron enviarme al internado Seatterfield, en donde quizás podría convertirme en un sujeto parecido al pequeño T.k. Sus esperanzas fueron inútiles, dado que a mí no me interesan cuatro cretinos que pretenden influir en mi vida obligándome a meterme en un uniforme hortera. Pero ellos no sabían de mis suspensos ni de mi posible expulsión. Y esperaba que no se enterasen pronto. A mis diecisiete años no me convenía otro sermón destinado a describir mi precario futuro si seguía así. Era algo aterrador.

Al levantarme encendí la tenue luz de mi mesilla de noche. Estaba totalmente desvelado y me dolía la cabeza. Por la ventana de la habitación se veían los jardines del instituto a oscuras y el conserje, Mr. Bardsley, fumándose el último cigarrillo rancio de la noche. Al verlo, agarré de mi estante una cajetilla de cigarros comprada hacía tiempo a un tipo que vino del Québec. No entiendo como se fue de unas tierras tan estupendas para venirse justamente aquí, un lugar repulsivamente adinerado y falso. Encendí el cigarrillo y eché una vaho de humo gris hacia el mugriento techo de la habitación. En realidad no me gusta fumar. En verdad lo odio. Pero odiaba más Seatterfield.

- ¡Ishida eres un indecente!- Se había despertado de mal humor, según parecía.

-¿Qué te pasa Kido, criatura? Vete a la cama-

- ¡Son las cinco de la madrugada! Deberías estar en tu cama. O estudiando- Jyou Kido era un pelma. Le hacía gracia recordarme que sacaba unas notas brillantes pasándose el día atendiendo en clase, divirtiéndose con la analítica, y limpiando sus enormes gafas de culo de vaso todo el santo día.- Eres un desastre, Ishida. ¡Y encima estás fumando! Está prohibido en todo el recinto de Seatterfield. Y no vuelvas a llamarme criatura. Te recuerdo que...- Sí, a Kido también le gustaba recordarme que él tenía dieciocho años mientras yo diecisiete.

-Vale, Kido, está bien. - Lancé el cigarrillo por la ventana - Vas a despertar a Yagami.- Aunque él seguía roncando sin inmutarse.

- Tienes un problema, Ishida. Son exactamente las cinco de la madrugada y no estás estudiando precisamente ¿Qué te propones¿Quieres que te expulsen mañana mismo acaso?- Kido tenía el don de repetir las mismas frases veinte veces cambiando el orden sintáctico. Mientras hablaba yo repasaba su pijama repulsivo. Azul a rayas. Patético.

-¡Haz el favor de callarte, maldita sea¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú? Porque creo que no te he despertado. ¡¿Simplemente no puedo dormir, te molesta?!-

-Yo; Yamato Ishida, tengo obligaciones que ni tú mismo podrías entender. Además, pronto llegan los globales y me levanto más temprano. Pero dudo que tu plan de estudio incluya esa dinámica y menos sabiendo que has suspendido siete créditos.-

-Cinco, he suspendido cinco.-

-Igualmente resulta catastrófico. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir, tú?-

-Porque no. No sé, no tengo sueño-. Mentí - ¿No te ha pasado nunca?-

-Pues no, aunque mi mente seguramente está más ocupada que la tuya. Estás disperso, Ishida. Si te calmaras y te centraras en lo debido, dormirías apropiadamente. Cualquiera si se esfuerza puede tener potencial, o eso creo- Con un dedo se ajustó las gafas a la cara.- Fíjate en Izumi.-

-Oye, a Izumi no le hace falta esfuerzo ninguno. Le gustan; no; le obsesionan las matemáticas y la física y todo eso...- Koushiro Izumi era un chaval prodigio o algo por el estilo. Era bajo y delgado y le fascinaban las ciencias exactas. Yo le veía en los descansos entre clase y clase, en los jardines de la escuela jugando al ajedrez, leyendo, o escribiendo raíces que resultaban incomprensibles la mayoría de las veces, hasta para los profesores. No era antisocial ni nada de eso, sólo que pasaba de aquello que le rodeaba. A veces le entendía y a veces no. Por ejemplo, no entendía esa estúpida manía de escribirse cosas en las manos. Siempre, siempre que veía sus manos, estaban sucias de tinta. Tenía formulas escritas, o nombres de físicos importantes, o la teoría de la relatividad a su manera, elementos de la tabla periódica, o razones trigonométricas... No sé. Era bastante escéptico estrecharle la mano.

Izumi tenía el pelo rojo. Su cabeza brillaba y siempre sabías donde encontrarlo. Me gustaba el cabello pelirrojo.

- A ti no te gusta nada, Ishida, ése es tu problema. Parece que te de igual todo. Te pasas las clases mirando por la ventana, aunque gran mayoría de ellas te las saltas. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? Eres desconcertante.- Hice un bostezo y me rasqué la cabeza con somnolencia. Empezaba a amanecer con mucha lentitud.

-Oye...¿Tienes novia?- No se me ocurrió preguntarle otra cosa para que dejara de martirizarme. De todas maneras, apostaría un dólar a que Kido no tenía novia.

-¿Nunca dejarás de ser un entrometido? Métete en tus cosas.- Dijo mientras guardaba los libros de su bufete en el maletín y desabrochándose la horrible camisa del pijama.

-¿Pero tienes o no?- repliqué con un tono divertido. Noté que al chaval levemente se le subían los colores y empecé a temer la pérdida imaginaria de un dólar. Después de insistirle bastante, Kido sacó de su añejo libro de química una foto. Luego me la puso frente a los ojos para evitar que la tocara o algo así.

-¿Contento?- Se notaba que estaba orgulloso de esa fotografía- Es la del medio. La conocí en un club de jazz-

-Ah, así que ella es...-

-No, no es una prostituta, Ishida- Y me miró de reojo y se puso la camisa blanca del uniforme hortera de Seatterfield.- Se llama Midori – En la foto salían tres chicas. La del medio llevaba un vestido estampado hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos con suficiente tacón y un sombrero bastante ajustado a la cabeza que casi no se le veía el pelo. No, no tenía aspecto de puta y además tenía cara de ingenuidad.- Es la mejor amiga de la Tachikawa, que sale a su izquierda.- Le arranqué la foto de las manos para intentar ver mejor a las chicas.

-¿Te la presentó Yagami?- La chica de la izquierda era lo suficientemente atractiva como para que cualquier hombre en plenas facultades se volviera al verla. Aun y ser en blanco y negro, se veía que llevaba un vestido de color rojo, muy corto. Muy maquillada, se percibían desde lejos sus labios de carmín. Era la novia de Taichi, que compartía habitación con Kido y conmigo.

- Más o menos. Pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- Kido ya se había vestido y se arreglaba el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás con brillantina barata.

- Aún no entiendo como Taichi consiguió llevarse a la Tachikawa.- Dije sin quitar la vista de la foto polvorienta.- Realmente es una de esas _femme fatale_.

-Eso es porque tú no tienes mi gran carisma, Ishida- Dijo una voz somnolienta tras de mí.

-¿Ha dormido bien, su majestad?- Dije yo- ¿A qué hora le sirvo su desayuno? – Taichi se abalanzó sobre mí como de costumbre y los dos caímos sobre la moqueta de la habitación, armando considerable ruido. Taichi era así.

- Bueno, par de críos, me voy a la biblioteca.- Kido ya estaba listo. Agarró su foto del suelo después de dirigirme una mirada de odio y se fue dando un portazo. Me quité a Taichi de encima como pude y empecé a desvestirme yo también.

-Me ha resultado imposible dormir con vosotros dos de charla-

- Al menos hoy no llegarás tarde. Oye, por cierto¿quién es la suicida que está saliendo con Kido? Se la presentaste tú?-

- Es una enfermera de Nueva York, amiga de Mimi. Pero fue una casualidad, ya eran amigas antes de que saliéramos juntos. ¿Acaso te gusta Yama? Es cuatro años mayor que Jyou¿eh?- Dijo dándome un codazo.

-Tú eres imbécil, Taichi.- Me importaba poco quién fuera esa chica, solamente pensar que un sujeto como Kido podía tener novia, se me hacía curioso.

-Venga, no te enfades. Quizás cuando tengas veinticinco, alguna se te acercará, supongamos.- Le di un leve puñetazo en la nariz. Taichi Yagami era quizá mi mejor amigo. Nos conocíamos desde los cinco años. Era valiente y perspicaz, pero también un cara dura. A los dos nuestros padres decidieron meternos en Seatterfield. Él, de lo contrario que yo, no había suspendido ninguna asignatura y sus padres estarían orgullosos de recibirle el día de la graduación. Taichi había conocido a T.k. Creo que los dos se llevaban bastante bien, aunque él no fuera especialmente culto. Casi todo el mundo quedaba fascinado al ver conocer a T.k. Mucha gente felicitó a mi madre por haber criado tan bien a su hijo pequeño. Al morir, todo cambió. Todos cambiamos un poco.

-¿Yama, hoy es sábado, tienes permiso?-

-Sabes que sí. Mataría a alguien si no me dejaran salir de este zoológico.- Acabé de vestirme. Definitivamente había perdido el sueño.

-A las cinco hemos quedado con Motomiya. Podrías venir y quizás podrías conocer a alguien.-

-Bueno... Creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Pronto me van a echar de aquí.

-Sí venga. Así te animarás un poco- Me pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinándome.

-¡Eh!- Intenté agarrarle del cuello de la camisa para atizarle. Odio que me revuelvan el pelo.

-Te oí delirar ayer también. ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?-

Tardé un rato en contestar. El recuerdo de la angustia que pasaba cada vez que soñaba con eso me aterraba. Moví la cabeza arriba y abajo.

-¿Crees que puede ser una premonición?- Se notaba que lo decía con algo de gracia.

-¿No es un chiste, vale¿Cómo va a ser eso una premonición? Alguien que se hunde en nosedónde ni nosecuándo ni nosecómo. Taichi es horrible. Alguien grita.- Me eché las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza.- Un grito ensordecedor. Y después nada... Y yo tampoco puedo hacer nada... Taichi es...

-Sabes, Matt... Creo que te convendría una chica. Sí, deberías pensar más en chicas y dejar tus paranoias a un lado, sabes? Créeme, te estoy dando un buen consejo. Esta tarde, ya verás que se te pasa todo.- Odié a Taichi por unos segundos. O me había vuelto loco o ya lo estaba completamente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Pensar un poco más en bragas, como hacéis todos vosotros ayuda ser parte del mundo en que vivimos. Sí, tienes toda la razón.-

-Venga, no te enfades. Te espero a las cinco en la salida.-

Me fui dando un portazo. Luego me dirigí a los jardines, donde radiaba mucho sol a pesar de estar en Diciembre. Me tumbé a la obra de un árbol, lugar perfecto para no hacer nada. Desde allí se veían los alumnos que estaban estudiando en la biblioteca. Todos iban a ser futuros abogados, empresarios, médicos o maridos ocupados con sus talleres de mecánica. Todos sabían más o menos que hacer con sus estúpidas vidas.

Sí, iría a esa maldita cita con Yagami y Motomiya a las cinco de la tarde, pensando qué podría quedarme después de Seatterfield.

_To be continued.._

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué tal?****¿Se ha hecho pesado? Bueno, aún no ha habido acción específica, pero es sólo el primer capítulo. Creo que la historia va a ser más larga y a medida que vaya transcurriendo aparecerá el Sorato. Prisas no ;-)**

**He querido hacer una visión muy subjetiva de la vida de Yamato, un estudiante en un internado masculino, bastante asqueado de la vida. No sé, me ha parecido una buena idea, aunque aún falta mucho. Por favor, quisiera recibir reviews y saber si voy por el buen camino. ¡Muchas gracias por la lectura!**

_**Utenarose**_


	2. Chapter II

**¡Hola! Y aquí el capítulo II. Es bastante corto, pero es donde empezará el sorato. Dije prisas no. Tenía que situarme. A ver qué tal. Por cierto, lo dedico a Alda-gracie porque como soy un inepta, me fui de convivencias y no pude felicitarla. Así que es para tí, Grace, no es mucho, pero bueno... **

**Espero que os guste.**

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca observaba un montón de nubarrones negros que adornaban el cielo impregnado de rancia tristeza. Una especie de nostalgia enterrada en mi alma me hacía permanecer solo en la biblioteca, rodeado de libros gruesos empolvados y soledad. Leía e intentaba mantener mi mente ocupada con los versos de Balzac; aún que había algo que no me dejaba reposar. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué. Me sentía vacío y a la vez mi cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos estúpidos.

Apoyaba mi cabeza contra la palma de la mano y pasaba páginas y páginas sin leerlas. Letras y letras que algún tipo dado a la inspiración había escrito imaginando que generaciones y generaciones leerían sus estrofas. Y no se equivocaba.

Tenía ganas de salir de esa prisión y cambiar de aires, conocer la otra cara de la vida, una que no estuviera marcada por triviales reglas de moral y tipos a los que sólo les importaba llegar a un estatus social lo bastante alto como para comprarse un Corvette.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente junto al silencio que reinaba en el ambiente y el olor a cerrado cuando en mi oído oí susurrar.

-Yama...- De manera sugestiva. Hice un brinco involuntario lanzando algún libro al suelo.

-¡¡Eres idiota o qué, Motomiya!!- Grité furioso.

-¡Calma, calma!- Un chico más joven que yo con el pelo revuelto y moreno de piel se disculpaba alzando las manos- Te venía a buscar.- Le iba a atizar cuando un grito y mirada severa del bibliotecario nos echó del lugar. Entonces me condujo hacia la salida del internado, donde esperaban Kido y Yagami bastante mudados, en especial Taichi. Llevaban americana y corbata, como si fueran a misa, mientras que mi ropa consistía en un abrigo de segunda mano y unos pantalones de pana vieja. Se esperaban con cara de agobio y mirando el reloj mientras llegábamos hacia ellos. Eran mucho más de las cinco y me había olvidado completamente de la cita. Reconozco que soy un desastre para la puntualidad. Salimos de Thomsen Hill, el pueblo donde se encontraba Seatterfield y llegamos a la parada de autobús que nos llevaría a Nueva York.

-Qué Ishida, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo? ¿Deberíamos pensar mal, no?- Taichi y su ironía. Jyou en cambio no dejaba de mirar su reloj caro.

-Hemos perdido tres autobuses. Ishida, te felicito; creo que has batido el récord.-

-Callaos de una vez. No creo que se haya ido la Tachikawa. Debe de estar acostumbrada a esperar hombres.- Dije enfadado. Taichi me hubiera dado una paliza si no fuera porque el autobús llegó en ese momento. No me faltó por su parte una mirada de advertencia.

El vehículo que llegaba los sábados a Seatterfield era viejo y desprendía un olor a carburante quemado. El conductor fumaba muchísimo y siempre olía a sudor y tabaco. Daba bastante asco. Y siempre vigilaba que pagásemos al subir. Y eso que era un autobús en el que nunca quedaban asientos libres o tenías que cederlos a los ancianos.

- Espero que Mimi esté allí- No paraba de repetir Taichi ensimismado en una atractiva chica castaña.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho?- Dije agarrándome a la barra de metal del viejo bus.

-Eso es envidia-

-Sí, me muero de ganas de quitártela- Ironicé.

-Eh, ¿Qué tal si pensamos a dónde ir? Por si no lo sabéis, Nueva York es grandioso-. Añadió Davis.

-Buena observación, Motomiya, serás algo grande-.

-Oye Ishida, ya basta de sarcasmos, apuesto algo a que tu no conoces ni la mitad de Nueva York- Me recriminó Jyou, poniéndose bien la corbata. Tenía razón. En verdad, sólo había ido un par de veces, cuando mi padre nos llevaba a T.k y a mí a las carreras de caballos. Pero yo no iba a ser menos que Kido; además de que se me daba bien mentir.

-No digas bobadas. Claro que conozco la gran ciudad. He paseado incontables veces por Broadway, conozco los locales de las estrellas de cine e incluso he contado alguna vez los patos de Central Park.

-Pues que bien, serás tú quién decida a dónde vamos a ir- Soltó Taichi- ¿Te parece bien, rubio?

-Me parece estupendo-. Soy un estúpido orgulloso.

El autobús hizo una gran frenada que por poco nos deja sin nariz y bajamos sobre la calzada impregnada de lubricante y cosmópolis. En la parada nos esperaban dos chicas que no se parecían absolutamente en nada. Sólo al verlas, se podía percibir que eran las antípodas. La que supuse que era Midori, de veintidós años, era una mujer bajita, no muy delgada y de aspecto tímido. Parecía una niña y era cinco años mayor que yo. Qué curiosas son las chicas. Llevaba un vestido parecido al de la fotografía que me enseñó Kido; azul y de segunda mano hasta las rodillas, un sombrero y zapatos sin tacón.

Tachikawa era algo espectacular sus dieciséis años. Todos los hombres que allí se encontraban no podían evitar voltear al verla. Sobre su cuerpo llevaba un abrigo rojo de piel que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Llevaba unas medias negras y unos zapatos altísimos que combinaban con el abrigo. Su pelo, largo y castaño, estilizaba su rostro maquillado y medio tapado por una boina negra parisina. Era la sofisticación y el contoneo personificados. Incluso se apoyaba en la parada de autobús de manera sugerente.

Mi pobre amigo Taichi al verla casi le da una lipotimia y un poco más y se mata al bajar del vehículo. Kido en cambio, no perdió sus formas y al presentarse frente a Midori le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Motomiya y yo reímos al ver la situación de Taichi.

-¿Qué te has creído haciéndome esperar tanto? A ver si te crees que por salir contigo te voy a estar siempre detrás.- Le decía la chica después de darle un leve manotazo en la cara.

-Mimi...preciosa...no...no...es...que...estábamos...pensando...dond..onde...ir...¿Verdad Ishida?- Intenté dejar de reírme de él y atender a la mirada de la chica que me pedía una respuesta.

-Pues sí...Euuh...- Sólo conocía un sitio- Podríamos ir al hipódromo... Hoy es sábado y hay las carreras nacionales...- Todos menos Mimi me miraron atónitos por mi gran proposición. Supongo que para Kido y Taichi el lugar más romántico no era precisamente un hipódromo.

Mimí me miró ensimismada, lo juro, por un momento noté deseo en su mirada, se me acercó a dos centímetros y dijo:

-Me parece estupendo. Siempre, había deseado que alguien me llevara a las carreras- Se puso a hacer círculos en mi abrigo con el dedo- Seguro que a Taichi le parece estupendo-.

-Pues...¡Pues claro, Ishida, que gran idea!- Noté como le temblaba la voz. Taichi me empezó a dar pena.

Entonces todo el grupo nos dirigimos hacia el hipódromo que se encontraba no muy lejos. Durante el camino Mimi me iba mirando mientras paseaba agarrada a Yagami. No era para nada discreta. Creo que era la primera chica que me miraba de esa manera. Y doy gracias que Tai no se diera cuenta en ese momento. Años después supe que Tachikawa actuaba en clubs nocturnos haciéndose pasar por mayor de edad. Debía estar acostumbrada a ser acompañada por hombres con dinero y su corazón no pertenecía a nadie. Y suponía que le gustaba el hipódromo porque allí se apostaban cantidades insospechadas de dinero.

Al llegar ya se oían los gritos de los postores, el paso de caballos campeones , jockeys presumiendo sus medallas y chicas como Tachikawa acompañando hombres con mucha fortuna. Me acordé entonces de mi padre y de T.k. A mi hermano le encantaban los caballos. Le aparecía una sonrisa de bebé cuando los veía competir por la victoria. Y mi padre era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para sacarle una de esas sonrisas. Y yo flaqueaba cuando mi hermano, ya enfermo, sonreía.

Absorto en los pensamientos de mi familia me había perdido. Había perdido de vista a Taichi y a Mimí, a Motomiya, a Kido y a su novia. A decir verdad, no me importó demasiado. Me seguía sintiendo sólo con o sin ellos. Así que decidí acudir al lugar de la pista que me traía recuerdos de mi querido hermano.

Sí, donde se encontraban los boxes de los caballos que no iban a participar. En un pasillo largo en el que se asomaban las cabezas de esos animales que tanto le gustaban a T.k.

_**Recuerdo**_

-Mira, hermano- Un pequeño niño de apenas siete años señalaba con su índice un caballo no muy grande y con un ojo nublado. Era delgado y con un aspecto enfermizo. Un chico, bastante más mayor que él, rubio, le cogió en brazos para que pudiera llegar mejor a verlo.- ¡Éste es el caballo más bonito!

-¿Porque dices eso, T.k? Está enfermo y pronto le tendrán que sacrificar- Le respondió el mayor- ¿Quieres que te enseñe los más bonitos del hipódromo?-

-¡No! ¡A mí me gusta éste!- Gritó el niño- lo que pasa es que está triste-.

-¿Y por qué T.k?- Le preguntó.

-Pues...- El pequeño estiró el brazo y acarició la cabeza del animal- Porque nunca le han dejado ser como los otros caballos- .

-Le hubieran dejado si estuviera en plena forma, igual que los demás-

- Él... también podría correr...si hubiera habido alguien dispuesto a montarle, Yamato- Dijo el niño sin dejar de acariciar al animal. Su hermano lo miró con lástima.- Si alguien hubiera confiado en él...Correría. Correría más rápido que los demás caballos. Y sería el más bonito de todos. Pero está triste y sufre. Y se ha olvidado de ser un caballo-.

-T.k...estoy seguro que este caballo ha sido feliz. Y seguro que ha habido muchos jinetes que se pelearon por él. y...- Una voz rota interrumpió las explicaciones del hermano mayor. Unos tres hombres se acercaron al caballo viejo y lo ataron a un palo. El hombre le dijo al mayor:

- Te equivocas... Esta bestia no vale nada. Apenas se mueve y ya no sirve ni para transporte-. Uno de ellos llevaba un rifle y los otros dos lo ataron bien para que éste no pudiera moverse. El animal con el ojo que le quedaba miró a los dos chicos fijamente.

-¿Van a matarlo, Yamato?- Su hermano apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y le abrazó, cerrando los ojos.

-Dejará de sufrir, T.k-. Entonces se oyó un tiró seco y el ruido de un gran cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo.

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Aún recordaba el cuerpo de T.k temblar al oír el cruel disparo. Nunca podría olvidar nada de lo que hizo T.k. Díos mío, en ese momento quise llorar y jamás detenerme. Ya no tenía al pequeño T.k. Ni tampoco a mi padre que vendría a recogernos para llevarnos en coche a casa. Ni la suculenta comida que tenía preparada mi madre al llegar.

Volví a la desalmada realidad. El box donde se encontraba aquél caballo estaba vacío. Pero no todo estaba igual. En frente había una chica. Me sentí totalmente extrañado.

Sí, en frente del box había una chica y lloraba. Iba muy abrigada, sólo le veía el rostro, el pelo y unas piernas de aguja. No logré entender por qué pero no pude desviar mi mirada de ella. No era para nada llamativa, al contrario, y su rostro estaba manchado y empapado de lágrimas. Su pelo tapado por una gran gorra era pelirrojo, pero de un color apagado; que le caía liso y débil por encima de los hombros de un abrigo unas cuantas tallas más grande que ella. E iba descalza. Se aferraba a la puerta del box, temblorosa y con una respiración agitada. En un principio no supe qué hacer.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, con un poco de miedo de poder asustarla; pues me recordaba a alguien en grave peligro. Lo que decidí hacer fue sacar de mi bolsillo un pañuelo y ofrecérselo lentamente. Hacía mucho frío.

La chica; que temblaba; se giró disimuladamente hacia mí, agarró el pañuelo y con él se tapo la boca. No dijo nada. Me extrañó percibir que estaba preocupado po una total desconocida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

_To be continued..._

**¡Fin del segundo capítulo! Lo hice a contrareloj porque me iré de vacaciones y no tendré tiempo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Fatal? Dejad reviews!! TT Tenía un montón de proyectos en la cabeza y me estoy encargando de pasarlos a papel. En fin, muchas gracias a los que seguis mi historia.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**· ragamuffing: ¡Sí que he visto el club de los poetas muertos! Me gustó mucho, a parte de que Robin Williams es uno de mis actores predilectos. Me algro que sigas mi historia y espero no defraudarte! ;-)**

**· sakura 03: ¡Hola preciosa! Como me alegra que siempre leas mis historias y que te gusten! En este cap. tampoco ha habido mucha acción, pero tampoco se tratará de una historia de acción y aventuras. Ya verás, y ahora es cuando empezará el Sorato. Y por Garda y Cenit... Lo actualizaré, sí, el caso es que no sé cuando... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado!!**

**· Kyoko-4ever: Quina alegria que t'agradi! Em sap greu pel T.k, però es que als meus plans no hi entra la màgia en aquesta història...Tot i que el record que he posat, l'he fet pensant en tu! I si, s'ha fet pesat, pero es que m'havia de situar. -- I sobre el caràcter d'en Yamato... es genial que t'agradi, es precisment aquesta visió que volia donar d'ell. No el típic "sexy-boy" sinó al revés. I ja veuràs el perquè. De veritat, es un plaer que t'hagi agradat i espro que el segon també.**

**·girl takari93: ¡Lo siento por T.k! Pero no podré hacerlo resucitar, lo siento... TT Agradezco de todas formas que la leyeras y espero que te guste!**

**·SkuAg: Oooh, es genial que una escritora tan buena como tú me diga que voy por el buen camino. Te lo agradezco muchisimo! Y espero que te siga gustando!!**

**·rikasora: Hola amiga! Qué bien que aunque te costara hacerlo, añadiste un review. Siempre te los agradeceré!! Y también me encanta que te haya gustado el principio, y sobre lo del sueño, ya verás la relación que tendrá con la trama. ¡Cuídate mucho!**

**·Anotis: Me alegra que comentes la historia con lo que te ha gustado. Yo también odio fumar, pero lo que tu has dicho... Un yamato de 17 años fumando es algo irresistible XD Espero que te guste la continuación!**

**Y aquí acabo! No creo que tardé mucho para el tercer capítulo. Gracias por todo!**

_**Utenarose**_


	3. Chapter III

**Antes de todo, dedico este capítulo a rika-sora, una buena amiga; ya que el día 3 de Octubre fue su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Y espero que te guste. Perdón por la tardanza. Más comentarios después.**

**- - - - -**

_Me acerqué lentamente a ella, con un poco de miedo de poder asustarla; pues me recordaba a alguien en grave peligro. Lo que decidí hacer fue sacar de mi bolsillo un pañuelo y ofrecérselo lentamente. Hacía mucho frío._

_La chica; que temblaba; se giró disimuladamente hacia mí, agarró el pañuelo y con él se tapo la boca. No dijo nada. Me extrañó percibir que estaba preocupado por una total desconocida._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-_

**Chapter III**

La misteriosa chica cerró sus ojos cobre y calmó su respiración al acercar su boca al pañuelo que le había dado. Después me miró fijamente. Y creí que en ese momento el tiempo perdía su jerarquía, se detenía, nos fotografiaba para no hacerlo nunca más; un rayo desde el cielo. Junto a esa mirada aprendí a no mostrar solemne indiferencia frente a los desconocidos.

No era fea, mas tenía un aspecto demasiado desaliñado. Ella apartó la mirada. La curiosidad, por su parte, empezó a ganar terreno a la prudencia, dado a su largo silencio.

-Qué te... – y por fortuna no pude acabar la frase.

- Una vida sólo es esto... - Su voz era melosa aunque afectada. Hablaba mientras se apoyaba en la madera del establo - un box vacío...

Realmente no podía apartar mi vista de esos ojos afligidos. Era preocupante el tono de abatimiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dije. Cerró los ojos y con suavidad se quitó la gorra que le tapaba gran parte de la cabeza. Al hacerlo se descubrió una melena rojiza bastante más larga y que en otras circunstancias hubiera resultado atractiva. Se apartó un mechón de la frente.

-¿Te gustan los caballos?-

-Bueno... son animales... - Tartamudeé como un verdadero estúpido.- Son... - Y miré la cabeza de uno de aquellos ejemplares que se asomaban. – Oye, ¿qué haces descalza?-

-Con el invierno, su pelo se vuelve más duro y resistente... como un manto... ¿lo ves?-Dijo mientras acariciaba la crin de uno negro como el hollín.- Como un manto...

Empezaba a acostumbrarme a que evadiera mis preguntas como si fueran tiros. – Bueno, así que eres pobre, ¿no?- Le solté ir.

Noté como esbozaba una sonrisa. Y seguía acariciando al animal.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Por fin noté que prestaba algo de atención en mí, aunque no me hubiera respondido.

" He venido con unos amigos... pero parece que los he perdido-. Dije divertido con las manos en los bolsillos. -¡Ishida Yamato, un placer!- Y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella se la miró con recelo durante unos instantes pero después la encajó aunque con poca seguridad.

-Ah... amigos... – Murmuró. Yo esperaba que al menos me dijera su nombre. Pero parecía de otro planeta. Su mano estaba fría y escuálida.

- Y... ¿qué me dices, qué haces tú aquí?- Intenté sonar de confianza, sonriente. Ella en cambio, no parecía dar señales de posible simpatía o agrado. Se agachó y acercó sus manos a su boca. Expiró aire y con éste se fregó los pies, blancos y magullados por ir descalza.

-¿Te duelen?- Pregunté, bajando a su altura. La chica con pesar agitó la cabeza indicando que sí. Hacía frío.

-No... - Musitó.- Yo no suelo caminar mucho... ¿sabes?- No, ciertamente, no sabía a qué se refería contándome que no solía caminar mucho, todas las personas, caminan, o corren o saltan... o eso creía.

-Pero tu vas descalza... Es normal que te duelan-. Dije apenado. Ella siguió frotándose los pies. Entonces, decidido, me quité mis zapatos medio gastados y salpicados de nieve frente a su asombro y me saqué los calcetines.

-Toma-. Y se los ofrecí en un gesto de amabilidad. Ella miró confundida. – No te preocupes, yo no los necesito y a ti por lo visto te irán bien. Al menos para volver a casa, ¿no?- sonreí. Lentamente, ella agarró mis calcetines negros y se los puso. Le llegaban a mitad de la pantorrilla. Pero ella sonrió de verdad.

-Gracias-. Dijo mirándose los pies como quien acaba de estrenar zapatos nuevos. La imagen era bastante ridícula, con su abrigo y calcetines de hombre, su rostro blanco medio ruborizado y la melena cayéndole sobre los hombros. Pero me gustaba. Era la imagen de la sencillez.

-¿Ahora mejor, verdad?- La pelirroja se puso en pié con cierta dificultad sin dejar de mirarse los pies. Al hacerlo, vi que debajo del abrigo llevaba una especie de bata, una camisa blanca larga bajo el abrigo. En principio creí que era un vestido.- Supongo que esto- Señalé el tabardo- tampoco es tuyo, ¿no?- Se alarmó un poco y se lo apretó contra el cuerpo para que pareciera más de su talla.

-Es que... - Dijo con voz tímida – Lo he cogido prestado-. En ese momento interpreté el significado de "coger prestado" de manera obvia y lo demostré con una mirada que ella supo identificar.- ¡No, no lo he robado!- Se agarró el tabardo y revisó su aspecto- No soy una ladrona-. E hizo un puchero curioso mirando al suelo- No es mío.

-Vale, vale tranquila, ¡te creo!- Dije. Su comportamiento excéntrico y su misterio... Empezaba a perderme en su aspecto, a dejarme llevar por su ingenuidad e incoherencia y a apreciar esas formas que podían resultar vulgares. De repente, ella alzó la cabeza y miró por encima de mis espaldas.

-¡¡Eh, Rubio!!- Oí que me gritaban- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!- Volteé mi mirada y estaban Taichi, y los demás cruzados de brazos. Prácticamente me había olvidado de ellos.

- ¿Para esto nos haces venir al hipódromo, Ishida? ¡Las carreras han terminado!- Saltó Jyou Kido aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

-Os había perdido de vista, perdonadme... – Había oscurecido hace rato, y las farolas del lugar empezaron a encenderse. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Eran las ocho pasadas y empezaba a lloviznar. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo en Nueva York.

-Oye, ¿y ésta quién es?- Señaló Davis con el dedo a la chica pelirroja. Todos se fijaron en ella con ciertos aires despectivos. En especial Tachikawa que la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa cruel. Ella sólo miró hacia el suelo.

-Bueno... nos... nos acabamos de conocer ¿verdad?- Dije ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan este tipo de mujeres, Ishida? ¡Qué clase!...- Ironizó la castaña. Taichi le rió la gracia vagamente.- Sabes; me encanta; lo digo en serio ¡Adoro su estilo de vestir! Es tan... ¡Atrevido!- Todos rieron con ganas. Me sentí derrotado, antes intentando que la muchacha hablara conmigo y ahora me parecía obvio que no lo iba a conseguir. Como odié a Mimi Tachikawa entonces. ¡Maldita vedette adolescente!

-Es... tarde... - Susurró por fin ella. Se volvió a poner la gorra que llevaba en la mano y ante nuestro asombro empezó a dar pasitos cortos y temblorosos para intentar avanzar amarrándose por las paredes. Era patético. El gran abrigo casi no la dejaba moverse y en dar cada paso jadeaba como si hubiera dado una gran zancada. E iba sin zapatos.

-Su estilo de andar también me fascina- Continuó Mimi- ¡Incluso parece que sea coja de verdad!- Todos volvieron a reír. La muchacha intentaba hacer como si nada, pero era obvio que todos estábamos viendo como le costaba sudor andar agarrándose por las paredes y eso la cohibía aún más.

Los caballos de los establos, empezaron a golpear las vallas de madera con violencia y a relinchar nerviosos. No sabía porqué. Y llovía con más fuerza.

Cansado de la humillación, decidí llevarme a la muchacha lejos de ellos, así podría averiguar más sobre su estado; si es que aún quedaban esperanzas. Pero sólo empeoré las cosas. Al agarrarle la mano y estirarla, ella no pudo seguir mi ritmo, resbaló y cayó al suelo de barro empapándose entera. Y la risa de Mimi Tachikawa resonó en mi cabeza como un martillazo. Taichi me miraba confundido y a la vez se carcajeaba. Jyou sonreía sin saber que decir, incluso Midori, su novia, se tapaba la boca para que no la vieran reír. Y Davis miraba la escena divertido.

_La vida sólo es esto... un box vacío..._

-¡Vámonos ya, que nos vamos a empapar!- Gritó Jyou cubriendo a Midori con un paraguas.

- ¿Yamato, te vienes?-Insinuó Taichi y Mimi le arrancó de las manos el paraguas que llevaba. Yo no dije nada. La pelirroja no podía levantarse del suelo por más que lo intentaba.- Bueno, pues nos vemos en Seatterfield. Y recuerda que debes llegar antes de las diez-. Seguía sin prestar atención, abatido.- ¡Hazme caso, Ishida! Vas a enfermar. ¡Mírala, no es nadie!-. Pero me daba igual. Todos se fueron como habían llegado.

Al hacerlo, me arrodillé junto a ella e intenté ayudarla a ponerse en pié.

-Lo siento... lo siento... no pensé...- Le dije bajito. Y vi su rostro, empapado por la lluvia y el barro, marcado por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza. Pero ya no me miraba.

-Dime un sitio para llevarte, y lo haré. De verdad, no quería ponerte en ridículo. Perdóname...- Puse mis manos en sus hombros, sujetándola. Y siguió mirando al piso.- Sé que no nos conocemos de nada. Pero...¡quiero ayudarte! Te lo suplico, mírame...-.

Y otra vez esos ojos cobre. Por qué me atraían tanto ya no lo sé.

- Dime, ¿Dónde te llevo?- Le dije, y con una mano, retiraba el barro de su rostro con cuidado- No puedes quedarte aquí, sino cogerás una pulmonía-. Noté que sentía mucha vergüenza. Me dispuse a intentarlo otra vez, pero entonces vi su vestido. La camisa blanca que llevaba bajo el abrigo. En él había escrito:

_Hospital Center New York_

_To be continued…_

**Notas de la autora:**

**No me regañéis por haber tardado tanto, pido perdón a quien le había gustado el fic. He estado muy ocupada, ha empezado el bachillerato y no es fácil volver a entrar en rutina. Ha sido un capítulo corto pero si no hubiese sido así, llegaría Navidad y aún no habría actualizado. **

**Por fin Yamato descubre a la excéntrica Sora, pero esto es el principio. He sido un poco cruel con Sora y poniendo el papel a Mimi. Pero es que para mí, el papel le va como uña al dedo. Lo siento para los que seáis fans de ella, pero en mis historias me encanta ponerle papeles así. Y Yamato...no sé, qué decir...**

**Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo. Y Garda y Ceni está en proceso.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**·sakura03: Te agradezco muchísimo que casi siempre estés en primera fila de mis reviews. Te doy todos mis ánimos para continuar tu nueva historia y espero que te haya gustado la continuación de Lirio en invierno. Besos!**

**·ragamuffing: Pues sí, aquí empieza el Sorato! De verdad, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar y que me digas que te ha parecido la continuación, jeje. Te espero!**

**·Kyoko-4ever: Em sap greu de veritat pel T.K, però volia que el Yamato portés una vida bastant infeliç. I s'estimava molt el seu germanet! ;-) Bé, espero que t'hagi agradat! I per cert, encara m'he de llegir el teu fic en català! Gràcies amiga!**

**·Esme-chan TS-DN: pues sí, la pelirroja sin nombre es Sora! Pero en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá más de ella. Gracias x tu review y espero que te guste!**

**·Kokoro no Tsuki: Perdona por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Por cierto, la revista Santa Digi Lams está en el foro? Perdí la Url i también me olvidé de la contraseña! Soy un desastre. Pero el bachillerato me está dejando sin fuerzas... En fin, cuando pueda la leeré (después de tanto tiempo, mil perdones!) Gracias!**

**·estrella12: jeje, me alegro que hayas encontrado similitudes con esas historias, así se que no lo he ambientado mal. Pero la historia no va por ese camino, lo habrás notado. Y a veces los sueños se hacen realidad... No digo nada! Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**·Antotis: En fin, soy mala y pongo a Mimi los peores papeles. Pero bajo mi punto de vista, le quedan bien, jeje. Y sí, la chica es Sora, y ya irás descubriendo el porqué de su vestimenta. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias!**

**·Alexeigirl: Vaya! Qué bien que te haya gustado! Jeje, y sí, el aspecto de Mimi es igual a como lo has descrito. Qué grande eres! Se que ha sido corto, pero espero que me digas tu opinión, sea buena o mala, la valoro mucho. Mil gracias!**

**·Angel Nemesis: ¿Sabias que eres una de mis autoras favoritas? Me encanta tu manera de escribir y que precisamente me dejes un review, me pone muy contenta. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, aunque como ya he diccho, sea cortita. Un beso!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, y a ti, rika-sora, espero que lo leas y que te guste!**

**¡Besos y dejad reviews!**


End file.
